


Stars into Shadows

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e02 Rising Malevolence, Pranks, Wolf Pack, shinies being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: The first ghosts appeared in the very beginning of the war, after the clones had interacted with the jedi.
Series: Paranormal Domino [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	Stars into Shadows

The Wolfpack had been decimated. Grievous’ new weapon was a giant EMP. An electromagnetic pulse that took out their cruiser. General Plo Koon waited for everyone to get into the escape pods before escaping in his own pod with Commander Wolffe, Boost, and Sinker. Unfortunately… they hadn’t been expecting the pod destroyer. The _Triumphant_ was destroyed and all but four were killed. The Wolfpack was mourned across the GAR and then rebuilt. The GAR never forgave the droids, and they never forgot about what happened to the Wolfpack.

However, there was one thing that they all missed. Ghosts were more common among force sensitives, but they hadn’t been seen since before the fall of the Old Republic. Clones? Some barely knew enough myths and legends to even know what a ghost was. Yet here they were. Some of them at least. Not everyone became a ghost. The ones that did didn’t really understand why they became a ghost and why others didn’t. The Wolfpack, the _original Wolfpack_ , were a band of ghostly veterans and shinies prepared to protect the new Wolfpack.

Protection came in many ways. On the battlefield, at 79s, in the barracks, on the cruisers, on Kamino, and everywhere else. The ghosts of the Wolfpack took shifts. Some drifted and regained their energy, some tested out new abilities – some vod had different abilities than others - and ways to communicate, and some took over watch.

“Captain, the shinies are at it again,” Valor called from his watch position, wincing as one of the Wolfpack’s new shinies attempting to prank Commander Wolffe nearly fell over his own feet.

“To be fair, Valor, you’re a shiny too,” Captain Bite laughed lightly as he moved over to see what was happening.

The shinies were attempting to put a bucket of water over a door, so that when the commander came through it, he would get soaked. It was amusing to watch, and it would most likely end in the group having to do PT. Bite snorted softly as another shiny nearly fell over and the others giggled.

“Yeah, but I’m not anymore. We all died remember?” Valor turned his head to Bite, cocking an eyebrow, unimpressed. The Captain snickered lightly, baring his teeth in a sharp grin when Valor rolled his eyes much like Commander Wolffe did. To most of the veterans, the shinies that had died on the _Triumphant_ were still considered shinies, even if they were far from it now. “You all just won’t admit it.”

“Sure vod’ika, sure. Whatever helps you drift,” Bite said with amusement as he stood beside Valor, watching as the prank fell apart when it was General Plo who walked through the door first and not Commander Wolffe.

The water fell and General Plo was soaked. The shinies gasped in horror and took off running as Commander Wolffe realized what had happened and took chase. Valor sighed in annoyance and in disappointment while Bite snickered.

“They’re all so stupid,” Valor whined quietly in despair.

The shinies weren’t able to escape Wolffe for long, each one falling to the ground as Wolffe tackled them or tripped them.

“So were you, Val’ika,” Bite laughed brightly.

One attempted to climb into the vents… that didn’t work out well for him.

“I was not _that_ stupid,” Valor squawked in offense, whipping his head to Bite.

“Maybe just a little.”

“ _Captain!_ Take that back!”

“No. I don’t think I will.”

The ghosts of the Wolfpack were the echoing howls of a battle cry. They were protective of their vode. Even if some of them were stupid enough to try and prank the Commander. Valor had no sympathy for them when they got stuck with a week of PT.


End file.
